


No Such Thing as Fate

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Batman helps Shayera move past the idea of a destiny and fate





	No Such Thing as Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work is about how Bruce and Shayera could totally have a little romance within JLU. I am a fan of this pairing but this is the first time I've ever written Shayera.  
> The first two entries are based on episodes from Justice League Unlimited.  
> The first is base off of "The Shadow of the Hawk" and the second is based off of "Ancient History".  
> The last entry is entirely of my own creation

“How stupid do you think I am?”

Shayera and Batman stood just outside of the recently collapsed tomb. Carter had just flown away, but Shayera remained, talking to Batman.

“Scale of one to ten?”

She didn’t understand _why_ Batman thought she couldn’t take care of herself. Granted, Carter did end up being a sort of stalker, and she did end up needing Batman’s help to defeat the shadow thief.

“Funny. I meant this.”

Shayera pulled off one of Batman’s communication devices from the bottom of her mace. Hadn’t she been back in the Justice League long enough for Batman to at least trust her enough not to get herself killed?

“Hall was the one I didn’t trust.” Did she just imagine the slight bow of his head?

“Right… That’s why you planted this bug. How much did you hear?”

“A bunch of nonsense about reincarnation and destiny.”

So, he doesn’t believe in that sort of thing? Interesting. Not surprising considering he is a detective though. She thought about the details Carter listed. Details he would have had to ask her to know about.

“Maybe it isn’t nonsense.”

Batman leaned forward slightly, making her heart speed up slightly, “If you really believe that.”

As the man walked away, Shayera looked back at the ruins and had to admire his determination to stick with his beliefs. She couldn’t help but wonder, what if it was Carter that Batman didn’t trust? Does that mean he trusts her, despite the Thanagarian Invasion? Either way, she couldn’t help but appreciate the man. After all he did try and warn her about Carter, and he did come after her so that he could help when Carter revealed himself as a stalker.

He may have started out as slow-to-trust when they first met, but now it appears he has more trust in her than she thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks later, the shadow thief attacked again, and again Shayera was plagued with thoughts about destiny.

A son. Apparently in the future, she had a _son_. With John.

Of course, with John denying that future, it is possible that he may never come to exist. That irritated Shayera. How could he deny a son that he got to meet and Shayera didn’t? She didn’t completely blame him though. He did have a good relationship going, and even she wasn’t really all that sure they would work after everything they’d been through.  Shayera thought about all of this as she walked into one of the many rooms of the Watchtower. Batman was sitting at a computer, but when he heard her walk in, he stopped typing and turned to watch her approach. She sat down next to him and leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

“Tell me about my son.”

Was that surprise on his face?

“John told you.”

“Yes.”

“What changed?”

Leave it to the Bat to find out all the facts before giving in.

“The Shadow Thief found the absorbacron and showed us our ‘past lives’.”

“John was in it?”

Ever the detective.

“Yes. He was apparently my secret lover behind Katar’s back and it got us both killed.”

Batman lips pressed into a thin line – Why was she looking at Bruce’s lips? – and he stared at her for a minute. No doubt trying to decide if he should tell her what she wanted.

Just as she was going to demand the information from him once more, he said, “He had black hair and green eyes. His skin was dark but lighter than John’s. He wore armor similar to Thanagarian but it was silver and styled more like it was made here. He was stubborn like you but also kind and smart.”

Batman turned to face the computer and began typing once more. Shayera didn’t move, all she could think about was the son she may never get to meet.

“What was his name?”, she asked quietly.

Batman stopped typing, but didn’t face her. “Rex Stewart.”

Shayera closed her eyes. Rex. She might not ever meet Rex. As sad as she was to here this, she couldn’t help but feel peace. John picked Mari. She needs to move on. As Shayera thought this with her eyes closed, she heard Batman shift, and a hand was on hers. Her heart sped up slightly. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the man, had turned towards her, an almost _gentle_ look on his face.

“Thank you”, she told him.

He nodded before turning back to face the computer. She watched him and leaned back in her chair, comfortable silence enveloping them. As she sat there, she realized that she already had moved on. The only thing holding her back had been the talk of destiny and the news of her son. As she listened to Batman’s typing, she couldn’t help but think that she couldn’t have asked for a better person to help her through this, even if all he did was hold her hand for a second.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too long later, the two had monitor duty together. Much like the end of their previous conversation, they sat together in a comfortable silence. However, since their conversation about Rex, Shayera couldn’t stop thinking about the empathy that the man had shown her. Actually, she couldn’t stop thinking about him at all, especially since she tended to seek his company above all others. She knew this had surprised the Justice League, but she didn’t care. What surprised her, however, was that he didn’t seem to mind her presence like she would have thought he would.

“Batman, I have been meaning to ask you, what did you see in your future?”

The man tensed up but didn’t reply.

“You did see the older version of yourself when you and John traveled through time, right?”

Still no response. Interesting.

“Come on, Batman. You and I both know I will keep asking.”

Batman sighed, but didn’t turn to face her. “I saw my older version of myself. That’s it. Why does it matter? You know it don’t believe in destiny.”

“I’m curious that’s why. There’s no way that there isn’t more too it. If there was you wouldn’t have hesitated to respond when I asked.”

The Bat turned his stare to her face, but unfortunately for him, Shayera was too stubborn to give up without a real answer. After he seemed to realize this, he told her, “I saw an old man bitter and alone.”

This shocked Shayera, not because of his words, but because of the _resignation_ he said them with as he stared at her. When he started to turn away, Shayera mirrored the action he had done for her not too long ago: she laid a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to accept that fate.”

Batman looked at her with an indecipherable on his face. “You and I both know that if there is a such thing as fate, that _is_ what is most likely in store for me, given that I actually live that long.”

“Not if you look at it as a warning. There are people who care about you if you let them, Bruce.”

As Shayera said this, she moved her hand off of the man’s shoulder and was about to turn away, when Bruce surprised her. Faster than she could react, he placed both of his hands on the side of her face and crashed their lips together. At first, Shayera was so surprised that she didn’t know how to react. However, once her mind caught up with what was happening, she kissed him back and placed her hands on his shoulders. Eventually, they broke for air, both of them panting slightly.

“Shayera.” Bruce stopped, seemingly unable to find the right words.

“Bruce, if you are about to spout some crap about how you don’t have time to date or something like that, then I don’t buy it so you might as well save your breath-”

Bruce cut her off by kissing her once more, before he pulled back with a small smirk on his face. “I was going to ask if you’d care to go to dinner tonight?”

Shayera laughed. “Sure. Let’s go to dinner.”

As Shayera kissed Bruce again, she couldn’t help but be glad that Batman was the one who had helped her realize that fate was a silly thing to believe in.


End file.
